Jack O'lanterns
by HopelessWish
Summary: The crew gathers for some Halloween fun, only to discover that a certain Hispanic lieutenant has never carved a pumpkin. But no worries, the rangers are there to help (or hinder) after all, they're here to get the job done. A kind of short oneshot, with all of the crew involved. Read and Review, please and thank you.


*****Howdy! I should be working on my other Fics, but this popped into my head while I was carving my pumpkin. I hope you like it!**

****I don't own any of them, sadly... But I am gonna be Taz for Halloween and my best friend's gonna be Up! **

"Seriously Taz, you've never made a jack o'lantern?" Up asked incredulously. The Hispanic girl just slowly shook her head.

"But that's the best part of Halloween! Besides all the sweets and stuff..." Tootsie exclaimed, proud to actually have done something Taz hadn't.

"Come on Tazzy, even I carve pumpkins!" Huffed February, and Specs and Krayonder nodded their heads.

"My sources say that it is a tradition for humans to carve and decorate pumpkins for part of their Halloween celebrations." Megagirl recited from her memory banks.

"Uh guys, I've never made a jack o'lantern either." Bug chimed in.

"Yeah man, but that's different." Replied Krayonder, rolling his eyes.

The crew was gathered in a clearing in the artificial garden on the Starship for some Halloween fun. Sitting in front if each of them was a huge round pumpkin and an assortment of carving tools. They had been grabbing their tools and starting to cut into the pumpkins when Taz stated that she had no idea what they were doing. Now everyone was just sitting there, frozen in place, staring dumbfounded at their lieutenant.

"Didn't you celebrate Halloween as a kid?" Up mumbled quietly from his spot beside her.

Once again, she shook her head. "We celebrated Day of the Dead, where we honored our relatives that had passed, but we never carved pumpkins or anything." She muttered, her past was still kind of a touchy subject.

Up nodded his head in understanding, and a silence fell upon the group. "Ok, so now that we've established that apparently I'm some freak of nature for not knowing how to carve a pumpkin... Can one of jou idiotas please explain to me please explain to me what the hell I'm supposed to do?" Asked Taz, giving everyone a glare.

"It's pretty simple man, you just cut a hole in the top of your pumpkin and then take its guts out... Something you should be good at... And then carve a design or a picture or a face into it. Then when you're done, you stick a candle in it and wherever you cut out glows." Krayonder explained, waiting for her reaction. The girl promptly threw a pumpkin knife at him, but then settled down to her new task. The rest of the crew chuckled and they all got to work. Taz laughed at February's squeal when she touched the inside of the pumpkin, and then the rest of them laughed at the face Taz made when she touched it. Taz just scowled at them, before letting a small smirk slip in its place as she started scooping out the pumpkin guts.

Everyone but Tootsie had already finished scooping out the insides of their pumpkins and were now starting to carve their designs, when his last handful of guts slipped out of his hand and plopped into Taz's hair. She took a deep breath, "What the hell Tootsie?!" She shouted, before grabbing a handful of pumpkin guts herself and throwing them into his face. He fired back, hitting February, who instinctively hurled them away from her, and onto Up's lap.

"Pumpkin fight!" Krayonder yelled enthusiastically, hurling a clump at Specs.

Pretty soon the crew had decided a truce was needed, but only after Up had pinned Taz's arms behind her back while everyone threw piles of pumpkin insides at her. Plopping down, they knew they must have been a sight to see, all covered in orange pumpkin guts, even February. Taz started back on her carving right away and the others followed suit. Megagirl was done first, and her pumpkin looked like the cover photo from "Better Homes and Garden" magazine, it was perfectly symmetrical and very cliché. Then tootsie, who's carving was the exact opposite, it looked somewhat like a kindergartener might do. Krayonder, always thinking outside of the box had carved his into the most horrible face you could imagine, with a huge open mouth. Specs had carved a scared looking one, which Krayonder took advantage of and placed inside the mouth of his. Bug, proving to be a better artist than expected; did a carving of a bug, and February's was a heart covered in sparkles and glitter. The mustache jack o'lantern belonged to Up, and Taz shocked everyone with her artistic talent. She carved a nearly perfect zapper into hers, and for a moment everyone just stared. Rolling her eyes, she just walked over to the bag that was laying on the ground and pulled out a big tray of caramel apples.

Ten minutes and an apple later, (two for the guys, and Taz) they had all decided that this was probably the best afternoon they'd spent in a while.

*****Shorter than what I normally write, but I only spent about a half hour on it so... Review please, and thank you for reading. :) **

**~LyssaKay 3**


End file.
